


A dozen feral cats (Roman is not amused)

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Series: The things I do for love [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of feral cats, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, He's not complaining though, I do not know how to tag, I needed some fluff after this last episode, Patton and Deceit are mentioned, Virgil has like... too many cats on his lap, and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: Roman had trusted Remus. He really had.And what had Remus done?He'd brought a dozen of feral cats into Roman's apartment
Series: The things I do for love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A dozen feral cats (Roman is not amused)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after this last episode, so here it is.  
> I love Roman and I love Deceit and this episode made me suffer and be happy at the same time.  
> And I didn't guess Deceit's name, because I legit thought he had none. Like he had forgotten, because no one believed him when he told the other dark sides and with time he just forgot.  
> But no, I was wrong...  
> Anyways, enjoy this weird shit.

Roman had trusted Remus. He really had.

And what had Remus done?

He brought a dozen of feral cats into his apartment. His apartment which Remus knew he shared with Patton. Patton who was allergic.

Roman was going to kill his twin.

He looked at the living room, where Virgil was sat with at least five cats on his lap. Three other cats where on the couch, two cats where blocking the tv, another one was on Virgil’s head and the last had somehow managed to climb on top of the tallest shelf.

“It was Remus” Virgil quickly said, before Roman could cause him of anything.

“…” Roman stared at the crowd of feral kittens on his flat. “REMUS, YOU ASSHOLE!” He stormed off to the kitchen, where Remus was distributing a can of tuna between a dozen of plates. “What did you do?!?”

Remus opened another can of tuna with his teeth. “I rescued cats, obviously. I’m feeding them, and I’ll take them to the vet.”

“You know Patton is allergic! Couldn’t you bring them to your flat?” Roman complained, as Remus scrapped the bottom of the can with a fork.

“Our landlady doesn’t allow pets. She’s a fucking jerk.” Remus said, as he took the plates and brought them to the living room. “Deceit proposed pushing her down the stairs” The cats immediately crowded around his legs.

Roman watched his brother as he gave the cats food. How he had managed to balance six plates of tuna was a mystery for him.

“You’re a bad influence”

“Hey, it was his idea, not mine.” Remus said, sitting in the middle of the dozen of cats. One of the feral cats jumped to his shoulder, but he didn’t seem to care. “He said, and I’m quoting, ‘why don’t we give her a little nudge down a flight of stairs?’”

Roman tried not to laugh. And failed. He petted one of the cats. “What are we gonna do with them? They can’t stay here.”

“I offered some of my friends to see if they wanted cats.” Virgil said from the couch.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “You have friends? Apart from us and Patton and Logan, I mean”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Remy and Emile, you dumbass”

“I like this one” Remus said, petting the one who had climbed his shoulders. “I’ll call you Mrs. Snuffles” He booped her nose.

“That’s… an actual good name” Roman said, confused.

“Mrs. Snuffles the Children Eater” Remus exclaimed.

“And… you ruined it” Roman deadpanned. “So, we take them to the vet and put on an add so they get adopted.”

“But I like Mrs. Snuffles the Children Eater!” Remus complained.

“We can smuggle her to our apartment.” Virgil said. “Just don’t tell Dee”

Remus beamed, holding the cat up to his face. Mrs. Snuffles was not amused.

Roman watched his brother, surrounded by feral cats, for a few seconds before fetching his computer to post an add for free kittens. Feral kittens, but no one had to know that.

A few hours after Remus had left to take the dozen kittens to the vet, Roman had received a few messages of people who wanted cats. Virgil had called and warned Patton about the cat fur that had extended through their house.

“Hey, bro, vaccines are hella expensive, can I borrow some money?” Remus asked loudly as he entered the flat, kicking the door and holding the box with the dozen of feral animals.

“Fine… wait, how much money?” Roman said, looking up from his computer.

Remus left the box in the ground, releasing the feral cats. “I dunno… a lot” Virgil snickered next to Roman. He couldn’t blame him.

“Oh my god… you’re a mess” He got up from the coach and went for his wallet. “The things I do for love…”

“Yeah, for love. Who couldn’t love Mrs. Snuffles the Children Eater, or Mr. Felix the Soul Sucker, or Mrs. Alfie th–”

“Please stop.” Roman said, handing him the money. “This is the last time I pay for your vet bills”

“Are you implying that you’ve done it before?” Virgil asked, his lap already occupied by three cats.

Remus grinned. “I tried to adopt a dog once. Didn’t end well.”

“We’re not talking about Coco right now.” Roman said.

“But he was a good boy!” Remus complained. “A little savage and feral and brutal, but a good boy!”

Virgil laughed, petting the cats as Remus kept naming cats and Roman kept complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> Stay safe people and watch the last episode. It's really good.


End file.
